


Jealous Kiss

by omfg_otp



Series: Tumblr drabble prompts [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omfg_otp/pseuds/omfg_otp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #19: Jealous Kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Kiss

“Nico, i-it was just a play.” Will gasped, eyes fluttering closed with pleasure as Nico ravishes his neck.

“Not the point.” Nico growled, moving up towards the spot just below his jaw that had him moaning.

“What…uh- what is the point?”

“You kissed someone else.” Nico breath, tugging on his earlobe with his teeth. That was the final straw for Will, feeling his knees weaken beneath him. Nico apparently realised the same thing, pushing him gently so his back hit the wall, before continuing his exploration of Will’s very sensitive neck.

“But it wasn’t really me doing the kissing.” He tried to explain, though Nico was doing a thoroughly good job at distracting him. “It was my character.”

“Tell you character to use someone else’s lips then.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

Nico halted the barrage on his neck, moving up to place two small pecks on his cheeks. It was sweet and innocent gestures like those that really got Will blushing.

“You’re mine.” Nico replied quietly, the look in his eyes making Will heart stop for a fraction of a second. They were so dark and raw and possessive. He’d never seen his boyfriend like this before.

“You really didn’t like seeing me kiss someone else, did you?”

“Can you blame me?” Nico retorted. “I know, logically, that it was just a play, and that you didn’t really want to kiss that actress, and she didn’t want to kiss you either, but…It still happened. She kissed these lips that I know so well.” As he said it, he grazed Will’s lips with the pad of his thumb. “She knows how it feels to be in your arms, like I have been for the past two years. And you. You’ll still remember how it feels to kiss someone else and I-”

“The make me forget.” Will said forcefully. “Make it so the only thing I remember is your name.”

Nico inhaled sharply, before strengthening his resolve and staring at his lips intently. Will swallowed, maybe he shouldn’t have said that, lest Nico take it too literally. He had class in the morning.

Nico leaned into him, brushing their noses in an Eskimo kiss, before bringing their lips together. He didn’t waste time, preferring instead to prise Will’s lips apart, licking his way into his mouth. Will let out an embarrassing gasp that was swallowed up by Nico’s incessant exploration.

Will’s hands found their way into Nico’s hair as the Italian’s assault on his mouth became more commanding. Nico wrapped his arms tighter around the blond’s waist, pulling him impossibly closer, so much so that Will could barely breath.

When Nico pulled away, Will took a huge, shuddering breath.

“N-Nico…” Will panted, trying to keep his boyfriend close, though Nico of course wasn’t going anywhere.

“Did I succeed then?” He asked, breathing just as heavily.

“Huh? What?”

Nico chuckled quietly before pulling him into a hug.

“I love you.”


End file.
